We Have History Together: A Sequel
by Chancity Moore
Summary: Connor stumbled upon an anomaly that makes him a teenager again! He goes back to High School and finds...Trinity!But does she realize that Connor is the one for her, and not the quarterback, Stephen Hart? A sequel to Fingerless Gloves and a Rockstar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It's been nine years. I have two little girls. One is four, her name is Madison. The other is six. Her name is Trinity Mae. Nine years ago, the woman I loved died from what would be Prehistoric rabies. Eight years ago, my wife, Abby Maitland, and I got stuck in the Cretaceous era. When we got out, we decided to get married. During our time there, we fell in love. Well, I almost loved her completely. There's a part of me that still loves her.

Her name was Trinity Simmons, and I met her in a café in London. Then we worked together, and she died in my arms. I died a little that day, too. People don't enter my study for a reason. Inside is filled with pictures of Trinity. The one woman who ever really accepted all of me. Nine years was a long time, but I couldn't help it.

I lead the team of the ARC now. I run it. Danny left shortly after he came back, and Sarah and Becker still stick with it. Abby does it for the rush. Me? I do it for a deeper reason. I do it for revenge. Helen is dead, but I still feel that need…that need to avenge your mate.

We still have Icho, who is healthy and living in our back yard. Bam, well, he's old and retired now at a healthy age of fifteen. The girls love him. Nuwanda? He died seven years ago, but we have a new ferret in which Trinity named Edgar, after the vampire slayer in 'Lost Boys.' She loves the 80's. In fact, her walls are decorated with posters of David Bowie and Alice Cooper. She's an odd one for sure, but we named her after someone, and she's living up to the name.

I was actually on my way to buy her a new CD when the call came. The call that changed my life for the rest of forever. There was one thing we never knew about anomalies. And that was the fact they can alter everything. That's right, even age.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here it is, folks! The sequel to Fingerless Gloves and a Rockstar. Lots of Drama ensues. It's like the Degrassi of Primeval. How fun! I can't wait to get this story going, since it's going to be a bit more angsty than the last one.**


	2. Author

Hello there, my lovely little minions! I apologize for being gone so long. I mean...I REALLY apologize. See, our computer crashed, and I haven't been able to get into it and extract the chapters for this I already had written. *frowns* I was a seriously irritated woman for a while because I haven't been able to update. I feel kind of bad about it, to be honest. Cause I absolutely hate it when I'm following a story almost religiously and then the author randomly falls off the face of the planet.

Well, my little monsters, I have not forgotten about you at all. I hope you all had a wonderful Chirstmas, and for my Wiccans, a lovely Winter Solistice. I missed the eclipse, unfortunately. However, I happened to get this nifty little Acer Laptop for the holiday. Dual Core Processor, 500 GB HardDrive, 4GB memory. Built in webcam and Blu-Ray player. I won't lie, it's pretty effing epic.

But, since there's a built in webcam, I have decided to start up a Youtube Channel. So, any questions you have on any of my stories, or me in general, leave them in your review. Every Friday I shall read them and create a video and answer all of your questions. Once again I apologize for the delay in chapter updates, but I'm on a roll, so you should be getting several new chapters here in the next few months.

Lots of Love and Corpses,

Kitten


	3. That's A Kick In The Teeth

It was an odd sensation, accidently stepping into this anomaly. And when I happened to step out of it, I felt different. I was in the same area, or...no, no I wasn't. I was in...I glanced around me, hoping to find some form of where it was I was at. After several minutes of looking, I realized where I was. Liverpool. Trinity was from Liverpool originally. So, why was it I was here? It didn't seem all that long ago, which means there damn well weren't going to be any dinosaurs around. Which, I won't lie, was a bit of a relief.

I passed several storefronts, and I realized I still had a few dollars in my wallet. So, after several moments of not knowing , I walked in. I purchased a Coke and as I payed for it, the kindly old lady behind the counter gave me a small smile.

"Come on, lad. No need to try and skip school. Summer is only a few weeks away. Here ya go, but hurry off now," she said with a knowing grin. I didn't know what she was talking about, until I caught my reflection in a nearby reflective surface. I was young again! I must have been around seventeen or eighteen. Or that's the way I appeared. Swallowing, I came up with the first excuse that crossed my mind.

"Me and me mum jus' moved here, see. I don't know where it is I'm going," I lied, blushing a bit. The woman chuckled, patting my hand.

"Me granddaughter goes to the school, too. She should be comin' around here soon. Ah, this is her, the quirky lass," the woman said, her bright blue eyes lighting up as a young woman danced through the door. She was short and slender, and as she stood in the doorway for a moment surveying me, I swear she looked just like an angel.

She had ginger hair that hung to just below her shoulders, and she wore cut off jeans with rainbow knee highs and black high tops. She wore a black tanktop with a picture of the British flag across it. Her hair was pulled into two braids, and her grey eyes were lined in black. A smudge of paint was on her left cheek, which was, like the right, dotted with freckles.

"'Ello, nan. Who's this?" she asked, eyeing me.

"He's new, Trinny. Think you could show him to the schoool, lovely?" she asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. Well, c'mon, then. Off we go. We'll be late soon," she said. She bought a cola as well before kissing the woman behind the desk goodbye and darting out the door. Outside on the street, she looked at me. "I'm Trinity Simmons. Who are you?" she asked.

"Connor Temple," I said quietly. There was no way this was possible. Trinity was dead. I had watched her die. She couldn't be here before me. But I was deffinitely looking at her. She stuck out a gloved hand wich I shook cautiously.

"Well, Connor, nice to meet ya! I'm sixteen. A junior. You look to be a senior, I take. Well, I'm sure you'll love it here at Milton. We've got an awesome science program. Actually, it's more of a palientology program," she said with a laugh. "I started it in my first year. I absolutely love dinosaurs. I'm actually hoping our principle gets eaten by a gorgonopsid!"

It was nice listening to her rant. Familliar. And I knew then that although this was an alternate universe, I would end up falling in love with Trinity Simmons all over again. I must have been quiet for too long , because she looked at me, a small frown tugging at her lips.

"Sorry. Ehm, Gorgonopsid. A very large..."

"Very large, very sturdy dinosaur. Carnivorous and surprisingly fast for their bulky size," I cut her off, beaming when a look of intense pride came across her face.

"Dracorex?"

"A dinosaur that, despite its name and its characteristics was strictly vegetarian. As it happens, it was these skeletal remains that led people to believe in dragons. The dracorex had an elongated snout that was ridged."

"Smiloden?"

"Saber-toothed cat, of course," I told her, rolling my eyes.

"You're good!" she said in a sing-song voice. So this is how she had been when she was younger. It was nice to see her without the disease plauging her eyes.

"Well, I should hope. Been starting up a database since I was 'round 11," I told her with a grin. She laughed, still a beautiful, bell-like sound.

"Well, here we are," she said, stopping in front of a large building. I'd been so caught up in talking to her, that I hadn't realized our walk was over. Teenagers and older children darted around out front, and across the street, a small group of dark clad teens stood smoking fags along with who knew what else. From the front steps, a large, dark haired man crossed the lawn and made his way over to us. He swept Trinity into his arms and kissed her passionately. Anger boiled up inside of me, and when she alas pulled away from him, she turned to me.

"Connor, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend."

My heart stopped, and the man turned to me. He seemed so familliar, yet I couldn't place him at all. He offered a stiff smile, regarding me as if I was something on his shoe.

"Stephen, be nice!" Trinity cried, looking hurt. The boy forced a smile before offering his hand.

"Stephen Hart. Welcome to Milton."


	4. Nothing's Changed At All

This was _exactly _what I had needed. Find the woman of my life and lose her to Stephen Hart. Out of all people. If It had even been Captain Becker or perhaps a younger version of Nick, I'd be okay with it! Maybe! But no, it had to be Stephen. Stephen who had never once stopped to care about anybody except himself. Hell, Stephen didn't even think to stop. And trust me, Hellen Cutter didn't count.

That was the day Abby had lost all interest and respect for Stephen. Hell, we all did. The day it was made known that he and Hellen had been romantically involved. Abby looked so horrified that I couldn't even stop myself from feeling absolutely horrid. Afterall, I had been convinved that I had loved Abby. And then I had met Trinity. But that was another story.

I must have been staring for at least a couple of minutes, because Stephen had cleared his throat. "Well, we'll see ya later then. We better be off. Trinity?"

"So soon? Yeah I s'pose so. Well, I'll see ye in lunch, yeah, Connor? Ya can sit with us if ue want," she said, bouncing once and grinning before skipping off with Stephen at her side. Damn. There was no way that I was going to be able to tolerate for long periods of time. Which was quite irritating, since I had since promised myself that I wasn't going to let Trinity stay with Stephen.

The day passed quickly and lunch soon rolled around. Throghout the day I managed to find out that Stephen Hart really was the model student. He was quarterback and Captain of the Chess Team. I'd also learned that he was top student in Zoology. Which had explained a lot, since both myself and Trinity were the same as we had been in the future. But still, I was bothered. Nothing good could come of this.

As I made my way into the cafeteria, I heard several shouts and turned the corner to see Stephen kicking the hell out of someone. I groaned. Knowing Stephen, this happened quite often. There was a loud gasp of surprise from behind me, and I knew without a doubt Trinity had just walked in. I turned in time to see a somewhat rumbled red head behind me smelling of turpentine and chai tea. She darted forward, getting to the other side of the room quickly.

"Feck! Stephen get the feck offa 'im! I've told ye a 'undred times t' jus' leave 'im alone! Jus' because someone finally has more muscle value than ye doesn' mean ye kick his arse!" She fired, yanking Stephen off of a dark haired boy. He had a rugged "I'll fuck you up" look to him.

"If that's the way you feel-"

"Feck! Yes, tha's how I feel. I feckin' told ye that a thousand feckin' times! Get it right or get los'!" She snapped. "Sorry 'bou' tha', Becker," she fumed, standing beside a tall dark haired man.

"It's fine, Trinny. Calm down, you're getting hard to understand," He said, smiling a bit. I smiled, too. Trinity's accent did get heavier as she got angrier. I suppose it was the classic accent. Trinity made her way back over to me, frowning.

"Sorry abou' tha', Connor," she said, her accent lightening a bit. I shook my head, already I knew what it was she was going to tell me. She tugged at a braid nervously, biting her lip. "Uh, would ya sit with me? I usually sit with the football team, unless Stephen and I are fightin'."

"Ya mean ya don' have any girlfriends ya can sit with?" I asked, almost shocked.

"Naw, don't get along with girls. Too catty. I don't do well with drama. I'm more like a ferret, see. I'm fairly cute, moderately cudable, and extremely adorable until you provoke me. Then I just suck," she said, her tone light and cheerful.

Nothing had changed. Nothing at all. She was still the same old Trinity, right down to the ferrets. Stephen was still all brain, all brawn, all badass. That's just how things were. And as the rest of lunch passed and Trinity and I clicked instantly, I knew that after everything I still loved her. Nothing had changed, nothing at all. It's a bit interesting as to how things were still the way they had been years lunch, Trinity had squeezed my hand and disappeared mysteriously. I didn't hear anything from her for the rest of the day. When I opened my locker, I was greeted with an origami crane sitting on top of my physics book. I picked it up, unfolded it carefully, and read what was written on the piece of paper.

Connor,

Hey! It was really bleeding awesome hanging out with you today! Meet me at my nan's store before school tomorrow, same time, okay? We'll walk to school and then afterwords I'll invite you over. I honestly think that I'm going to like you just fine. Don't pay any mind to Stephen. He can be an arrogant bastard at time. Just go along with it, okay? Haha, we'll see each other soon, okay? Promise you''ll come over!

Trinity

I looked up from the note to find a blushing Trinity hiding behind the corner, peeking out shyly. I smiled, glanced down at the note, looked back up, and noticed that she was gone. Trinity had randomly dissapeared again, and she was also still the hopeless romantic who believed elementary love lasted the longest.

Nothing had changed at all.


	5. A Day Out In The Sun

I checked into a hotel, and then had to run to town to buy some clothes. I had a feeling I was going to be here for a while. I didn't have too much of a problem with it, but all the same. If I was going to be sticking around I might as well play the part. I slept well that night, dreaming of a girl with red hair and freckles. It was damn near adorable.

The next morning I woke, showered, and dressed quickly. I wanted to spend as much time with Trinity as possible. Somehow I was going to get her to fall in love with me. Stephen wasn't right for her in the future, and he sure as hell wasn't right for her now. I grabbed my fedora and pulled on my gloves before making my way swiftly out the door. I made my way to Trinity's gran's store as fast as possible, and made it there in record time.

"Morning, ma'am. Trinity around?" I asked, smiling softly. The woman smiled almost knowingly and nodded once.

"That she is, lad. She ran out back for a moment to get her special kind o' tea. She won't drink anything but chai," she said softly. "And please, call me Dottie. Everyone does. She'll be gone for a bit. She prefers to have her first cuppa alone so she can meditate on the day," she said, eyes twinkling with pride.

"I see," was all I could say.

"I see th' way you look at her, lad. It's like the two of you have met in a past life. You look at her with this deep affection...like you'd do absolutely anything for her at the drop of a hat. That's how it was with her gran'da' and I. It was more of a past life love, and it grew into the most powerful thing in the world.

"Don't let tha' kind of love go, child. Don't. It's the only thing that'll get you through the cold nights," she said, her eyes telling me that she really meant what she said. I nodded solemnly, and Trinity stepped through the door behind the counter. She was wearing jeans and converse, with an anarchy shirt. I smiled as she stepped around the counter, her red hair falling loose today. No paint was smeared on her features today, but the gloves were still there.

"Oh! Hello, Connor! Hope gran hasn't been tellin' ya too many awful things about me," she said, kissing the elderly woman on the cheek. I smiled. It was obvious that Trinity looked up to Dottie as she once had Nick. As we all had Nick. It was a bond that couldn't be broken at all. In the other world, Danny had gtaken NIck's place. I had been almost greatful that Trinity had passed before Nick. There was no way she would have been able to stand being at his funeral. None of us could. I suppose that was when Abby and I actually got together. We were both hurting and had only eachother for comfort.

"Nothing too awful," I promised, smiling.

"How would ya feel about ditching today?" she asked me as we made our way out of the shop. Her eyes were pleading, as if it was something extremely important to her.

"I suppose. Where are we goin'?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Well, first we have to run to my house so I can change. But today's the first day of the carnival. It stays almost all summer, but I always skip school the first day," she said, her tone that of an excited five year old. I nodded, and as we walked she took my hand. It was then that I knew, no matter who she was with, she felt the connection between us, as well. I smiled to myself, knowing that I was not going to be the same person as I had been before when I left this time.

At her house, Trinity put the kettle on and prepared to cups of tea before running upstairs. When she came back down, she was in a purple sundress that came to above her knees. On her feet were her high tops, and she hadn't taken off her gloves, either. Around her neck was a turtle necklace, her hair was in loose braids again. I couldn't help but stare at her for a long moment, and I caught her blushing under my gaze.

"Do I look okay?" she asked me, biting her lip and blushing furiously. I stood from the couch and made my way over to the stairs until I was standing right in front of her. I kept my dark eyes locked with her light ones as I answered her.

"Beautiful," I whispered. She seemed to lean forward a bit, and I did as well. A piercing whistle caused her to jerk back. She laughed nervously.

"That'd be the kettle," she said, pushing past me quickly. I had come so close to kissing her that it was almost as if we were in the other world. I watched her as she made her way into the kitchen, and I hadn't moved when she returned. "Cuppa?" she asked, offering me a steaming mug. I took it gratefully and smiled as the smell of black chai met my nose. Leave it to Trinity to have an almost endless supply of chai. That's what she smelled like all the time, I realized. Turpentine and chai. It was a scent that I could get used to quickly.

We sat and talked a bit, and she let a large dog out of a spare room. It was a german sheperd, who I found was named Talon. She also emerged from the room with an Iguana draped over her shoulder. The green of the lizard went nicely with her red hair, and for a moment I was reminded of Abby. She stroked the lizard lovingly. "This is Marvin. Mum won't let me have a ferret yet. Says they smell," she said, frowning gently. How very Trinity. I shook my head, laughing. She handed me the lizard, and I looked at the green skin for a long moment. If I ever went back, what would Abby say? As much as I loved her, I would never feel the same way about her as I did Trinity. And now it seemed I was being given a choice.

We sat around her house til about noon, talking and laughing, and I wondered if things were going to work out in my favor. She fell in love with me once, why couldn't she do it again? True, she was dating Stephen, and although she _seemed_ happy with him, I knew she wasn't. Trinity got this look in her eyes when she was unhappy. She had this look when she was with Stephen. Maybe, at one point in time, she did love him. But it was quite obvious she was falling out of love, if she hadn't already.

"Ready?" she asked, getting to her feet. I smiled at her and nodded. She beamed, took my hand, and off we went. On the way there, we stopped for ice cream, and it seemed to me as if Trinity really was a hopeless romantic. She seemed to want to do everything by the book. If I were being honest, I had no problem with it. It was actually rather sweet. I wondered if she and Stephen did this, but for some reason I couldn't picture Stephen going out to get ice cream with her. Maybe he did. I had only been around for two days.

"You and Stephen fight a lot, yeah?" I asked, looking to her. She bit her lip and stared at the ground in silence for a time. "Sorry, I didn' mean ta pry. Ya don't have ta tell me if ya don' want," I said, quickly backpeddling my way out of the situation..

"No, it's okay. Really. I need to talk about it with someone," she said, laughing nervously. "We do fight a lot. I started dating him my freshman year. It's been a good few years. I mean, he treats me good. And I love him, I do. I just don't know if it's enough anymore. See, there's something...well, I don't even know if I can explain it."

"Try," I encouraged her.

"Well, I've been seeing this man in my dreams. Actually, not a man. A whole bunch of people, to be honest. They seem so familliar, yet they're all older than me. It's like I knew them in a past life or something. And even though I don't know how or why, I know I loved one of them.

"He...he looks kinda like you, Con," she whispered, flushing. "He wears a fedora and gloves and everythin'. And then, there's...well, it's jus' odd, ya know? I mean, here I am having dreams about a man I don't know, who looks kinda like you, and then you move into town. I feel like I know you, even though we just met yesterday," she whispered.

"I know what ya mean. Trinity?"

"Yeah?"

"I think there's something we need to talk about."


End file.
